


В кустах ежевики

by SwEv, WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Banter, Death Fascination, First Kiss, Fluff, French Horn Player Harry Potter, Getting Together, M/M, Orchestra, Single work, Violinist Tom Riddle, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwEv/pseuds/SwEv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: Долгое время Том был для него лишь одним из скрипачей — безупречным, красивым и скучным. Но потом Гарри увидел его по-настоящему, и Том оказался каким угодно, только не скучным — он был острием ножа, алым всплеском волчьих ягод, самой ложью в строгом черном плаще.Гарри никогда еще не влюблялся так быстро.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Незнакомец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Eyes in the Bramblebush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970918) by [relic_crown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_crown/pseuds/relic_crown). 



Только осенью, в старшем классе, среди колючих зарослей ежевики за школой, Гарри по-настоящему рассмотрел Тома Гонта. 

Конечно, Гарри уже несколько лет играл с Томом в оркестре. Том, заняв место первой скрипки уже на втором году обучения, был до безобразия талантлив, академически одарен и прекрасен, как далекий горный хребет — приятен глазу на расстоянии, но на первый план в жизни Гарри никогда не выходил. 

Когда-то давно Гарри определил Тома в разряд «ботаников-задавак-отличников без личной жизни (которым я нисколечки не завидую)». Впрочем, там же находились и все остальные скрипачи, и то, что Том был лучшим из них, вовсе не делало его особенным. 

Гарри смотрел на Тома и видел того, кто словно заранее прочитал партитуру к собственной жизни и неукоснительно придерживался своей партии: он улыбался больше, чем говорил, играл на скрипке с почти религиозной одержимостью, всегда держал осанку и в беседе сыпал приятными банальностями. У него было лицо человека, посвященного в столь многие тайны, что ему и вздохнуть лишний раз тяжело под их грузом; человека, настолько умудренного опытом, что жизнь давно ему наскучила. 

Несколько лет Гарри, который терпеть не мог чопорных, высокомерных гениев, не обращал на Тома внимания. Том для него был лишь затылком в секции струнных, обрывком полузабытых сплетен, высокими нотами скрипичного соло. 

Возможно, он был таким и для всех остальных. Чем больше Гарри узнавал о Томе, тем больше убеждался, что никто другой не видел его по-настоящему до того одинокого осеннего вечера. 

Все началось с пропавшего футбольного мяча — позже Гарри найдет этот факт изрядно нелепым. 

— Их же должно быть шесть, так? — спросил Рон, зная не хуже самого Гарри, что одного не хватает. — Как думаешь, может, кто-то зашвырнул его на улицу? 

Нахмурившись, Гарри почесал ухо: 

— Хочешь пари, что все это дело рук Кормака? Очень на него похоже. Мяч, наверное, уже на полпути к шоссе, — он повернул голову: — Эй, Вуд! У нас мяча не хватает! 

Помощник тренера подбежал к ним и, нахмурившись, оглядел набор мячей: 

— Есть идеи, куда он мог подеваться? Не хотелось бы покупать замену. Мы уже потратили большую часть бюджета на форменные носки для всей команды. 

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Рон. — Но если я задержусь еще ненадолго, то опоздаю на автобус. 

— Тогда иди, — отмахнулся Вуд и вздохнул: — Что ж, Поттер, похоже, остались только мы. Как думаешь, куда он мог укатиться? 

Гарри угрюмо отсалютовал уходящему Рону, хрустнул пальцами и оглядел поле: 

— Либо в лес, либо куда-то на улицу. 

— О, только не это, — Вуд разом поник. 

— Или его забросили в окно, — неуверенно предположил Гарри. — Смотри, окно лаборатории Снейпа как раз открыто. Представь, как будет круто, если он вернется и обнаружит груду разбитых пробирок? 

Вуд выдавил подобие улыбки. 

Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу, размышляя. 

— Слушай, сегодня же пятница. Почему бы тебе не пойти домой? Я найду мяч и принесу его на тренировку в понедельник. 

— Правда? — улыбка на лице Вуда враз стала убедительнее. 

— Конечно. Капитан я или нет, в конце концов? 

— Спасибо, Гарри. Ты хороший парень! — Вуд хлопнул Гарри по плечу и потрусил к парковке, закинув оставшиеся мячи в сумку. 

Гарри зашагал к лесу, чувствуя странный душевный подъем. В опустевшей школе было что-то необыкновенное: воздух был особенно свеж перед грядущими выходными, а листья в лесу уже начали опадать. 

Он быстро осмотрит все вокруг, а затем вернется домой. Энтузиазм Вуда, конечно, был полезен на поле, но в подобных делах скорее мешал. Сам Гарри был почти уверен, что мяч пропал безвозвратно, но в компании Вуда пришлось бы прочесывать улицы до заката. 

Лес за школой на самом деле был всего лишь кучкой чахлых деревьев, насквозь пропитавшихся дымом марихуаны и заросших кустами ежевики. Не в первый раз они проглатывали случайно залетевший к ним мяч — и точно не в последний. 

Теперь же, когда школа опустела, а солнце клонилось к горизонту, в густых зарослях мерещилось нечто таинственное. Гарри представил, что их острые шипы охраняют что-то сказочное — спящую деву в высокой башне, яйцо дракона, истинное имя короля эльфов. Он осторожно обходил колючие ветки и, вытянув шею, пытался рассмотреть в глубине белый проблеск мяча — но натыкался взглядом только на мох, пустые пивные банки и пару старых резиновых сапог. Ни намека на сказку. 

Он уже собирался возвращаться, когда заметил среди деревьев, в самой гуще ежевичных зарослей, безмолвную фигуру. Кто-то стоял там, сунув руки в карманы темного пальто. 

Стоял и смотрел на него. 

Гарри буквально подбросило от страха — нет ничего хуже, чем когда думаешь, что один, а потом обнаруживаешь, что за тобой наблюдают. 

Лицо наблюдателя было бледным и острым, и выделялось ярким пятном в сумраке леса. На нем застыла причудливая смесь веселья и жалости — выражение, которое могут себе позволить без опаски показаться смешными только по-настоящему красивые люди. И тогда Гарри наконец его узнал. 

— Привет, Том, — неловко поздоровался он.

Первая скрипка рассматривал его с беспардонным любопытством; на фоне стены шипов он выделялся, словно бритвенно-острый нож. 

Гарри вогнал шипы своих потрепанных бутсов поглубже в землю и провел рукой по волосам, надеясь, что со стороны не заметно, какой он потный после тренировки. 

У Тома были карие глаза. Гарри никогда не замечал этого раньше, потому что на репетициях видел, как правило, только его затылок. Темные глаза всегда ему нравились. Теперь, когда Том смотрел на него в упор, этот факт внезапно показался очень важным.

— О, — вдруг сказал Том и щелкнул пальцами, будто разгадал какую-то загадку.

Гарри не представлял, что тот мог здесь делать — забравшись в самую гущу ежевичных зарослей, куда приходили разве что тайком покурить травку; через два часа после конца уроков; один. 

Это не вписывалось в партитуру Тома. 

Том тем временем наставил на него длинный палец. Гарри задумался, уж не под кайфом ли он. 

— Ты валторна, верно? Тот самый, кого Флитвик вечно пытается заставить взять тубу.

— Ага, — осторожно ответил Гарри. Флитвик любил разглагольствовать во время репетиций — про то, как важно, чтобы валторны следили за подачей звука, или о том, чтобы виолончели наконец научились играть пианиссимо, черт побери, потому что пока что они умеют выдавать в лучшем случае меццо-форте. О том, как важно, чтобы нижняя духовая секция имела хорошее чувство ритма. «Туба — это сердце оркестра, его пульс!» — вещал он, не обращая внимания на оскорбленные возгласы из секции ударных. По мнению Флитвика, у всех духовых чувство ритма было отвратительным — у всех, кроме почему-то флейт и, конечно же, Гарри. 

— Как тебя зовут?

Теперь настала очередь Гарри уставиться на него.

— Мы учимся в одной школе уже три года.

Том на это только пожал плечами.

— Ты под кайфом?

— Что? Нет.

— Я... меня зовут Гарри Поттер. Что ты тут делаешь?

— Я мог бы спросить тебя о том же, Гарри, — солнечно улыбнулся в ответ Том — на фоне мрачного леса эта улыбка выглядела поразительно неуместно. 

— Я ищу футбольный мяч, — подавив изумленный смешок, Гарри указал на свою форму. — Может, ты его видел?

— Нет.

Взгляд Тома Гарри не понравился. Он вел себя вовсе не так, как полагалось задаваке-ботанику. Внезапно безлюдность школьного двора, которая раньше дарила чувство свободы, предстала в ином, более тревожном свете. 

Потом Гарри посмотрел вверх.

Пойманный в силки колючих веток, у него над головой висел пучок черных перьев, четко выделявшийся на фоне осеннего неба. Затем он рассмотрел клюв, блестящий и на вид очень острый; загнутые когти, словно впившиеся в небеса. 

К пологу ежевичных кустов была пришпилен труп вороны — уже высохший, растрепанный, словно неряшливо вырезанный силуэт из бумаги. 

Гарри моргнул.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что Том Гонт, любимчик Флитвика, наш самый талантливый скрипач, последние два часа стоял на этом провонявшем травкой клочке земли среди колючих кустов, глядя на мертвую птицу?

— Нет, — фальшивая улыбка Тома пропала, как не было.

— Ты лжешь, — тут же понял Гарри, оторвав взгляд от от вороны. — Почему ты лжешь?

— Это весело, — Том вдруг показался безнадежно запутавшимся, прямо как гниющая тушка у него над головой.

— Что именно весело? Лгать? Или... — взгляд Гарри неудержимо возвращался к изящным очертаниям вороны. — Или играть в орнитолога? 

— И то, и другое, — ответил Том уже с незнакомой, кривой улыбкой.

Тут Гарри впервые понял, насколько же Том высок. Несмотря на занятия спортом, Гарри вовсе не был уверен, что сумеет дать отпор, если Тому взбредет в голову напасть. Чего тот не станет, разумеется, делать — это было бы совсем... 

Том внезапно рассмеялся. Резкий, пронзительный, неуместный звук — он был насилием сам по себе. 

— Играть в орнитолога... Да кто ты такой, Гарри Поттер?

— Я третья валторна в оркестре, — ответил Гарри. — Тот, у кого есть чувство ритма.

— И это все?

— Это все, что тебе нужно знать, — Гарри шагнул назад и вздрогнул, когда колючая лоза зацепилась за его ногу. — А кто ты?

— Первая скрипка. Говорят, у меня исключительный музыкальный дар.

— Точно, — сказал Гарри, чувствуя как под напором острого разочарования его осторожность дает трещину.

Том замялся и снова внимательно его оглядел. Гарри задумался, что же он видит — пятна от травы, ссадины на коленях, зарождающийся безотчетный страх? 

— Тебе не кажется, что в смерти есть что-то прекрасное? — наконец произнес Том; голос его смягчился.

Гарри перевел взгляд на пришпиленную к кусту ворону: когти ее вцепились в небо, глаза выели муравьи, а пух на груди трепал легкий ветерок, скользящий между деревьями.

— Да, — признался он, — думаю, так и есть.

— Хм-м... — Том даже не смотрел на ворону, все его внимание по-прежнему было сосредоточено на Гарри.

— Но все же не настолько, чтобы тратить на это два часа пятничного отдыха, — добавил Гарри. Ему следовало выпутаться из этой ситуации, придумать какой угодно предлог и сбежать на стоянку, а потом превратить эту встречу в обычную байку, которую можно будет рассказать Рону и Гермионе.

Он не двинулся с места. 

Губы Тома снова скривились в усмешке:

— Говорит тот, кто последние два часа бегал по кругу и пинал мяч.

Гарри невольно рассмеялся:

— Ты ненавидишь спорт? Впрочем, чего еще ждать от скрипача. 

— Ненависть предполагает, что я испытываю что-то, кроме равнодушия, — ответил Том. — А заносчивости духовых мне и в школе хватает, благодарю покорно. 

Гарри задохнулся от возмущения — услышать такое от скрипача было за гранью ханжества. 

— Заносчивости духовых? Да что ты городишь, придурок? 

Том опять улыбнулся своей кривой улыбкой, и Гарри понял, что тот специально его провоцировал.

— Не думал, что ты настолько странный, — удивленно сказал он, чувствуя, что вся тревога улетучивается.

Том моргнул, подарив мгновение без чересчур пристального взгляда, а затем снова оглядел его с головы до ног. Гарри почувствовал, как щеки обдало жаром. 

— Я так полагаю, что особых дел у тебя сейчас нет? — спросил Том. 

— Что? Ну, во-первых, я должен найти пропавший мяч, а потом вернуться домой к опекунам... 

— Лжешь. 

Над пологом леса солнце внезапно вышло из-за молочной пелены туч. Свет упал на лицо Тома, превращая его скулы в две бритвенно-острых линии. 

Во рту у Гарри пересохло. 

— Я не лгу. 

— Хочешь остаться со мной? 

По рукам Гарри побежали мурашки. 

— Ладно, — услышал он собственный голос. 

Том разбросал ногами опавшую листву и окурки, опустился на землю и приглашающе похлопал рядом с собой. 

Чувствуя себя так, словно оказался в каком-то причудливом сне, Гарри послушно продрался сквозь заросли и опустился на лесной мох.

Спиной он прислонился к футляру скрипки Тома и огляделся. Вокруг были раскиданы тетрадки, папки и экземпляр «Сна в летнюю ночь», распухший от разноцветных стикеров-закладок. Похоже, Том разбил тут настоящий лагерь — в самом сердце зарослей ежевики, где ветви переплетались так густо, что Гарри не мог различить сквозь них даже кирпичные стены школы. 

— Ты делал домашнюю работу? — спросил Гарри. 

— По большей части. 

— Почему здесь? 

— Последние две недели я наблюдал за процессом разложения, — Том кивнул в сторону пернатой тушки. 

Гарри повернул голову. С этого места он лучше понимал восхищение Тома. Крылья ворона раскинулись в стороны, и перья проступали на фоне неба, словно изысканный узор. Пальцы так и зачесались от желания поймать все нюансы мертвой фигуры. 

— У тебя случайно не найдется ручки и бумаги? — спросил он, повинуясь сиюминутному порыву. 

— Конечно, — вблизи глаза Тома отвлекали еще больше. Меркнущий свет солнца тонул в них, словно в вязкой смоле. — Что, даже не назовешь меня еще раз странным? 

Гарри дернулся — но голос Тома был спокоен. 

— За что, за наблюдение за процессом разложения? Я... может, ты такой и есть, не знаю. Но как по мне, научное любопытство куда простительнее ненависти к футболу. 

Когда Том передавал ему дешевую шариковую ручку и вырванный из блокнота лист бумаги, его пальцы скользнули по ладони Гарри, и тому пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не выпалить: «Прости, но ты не в моем вкусе». Этот жест показался очень интимным, почти игривым — то, как укромно они расположились, спрятавшись от всего мира, отчего-то вселяло в него беспокойство и странную нервозность. Гарри постарался подавить эти чувства. Наверняка у Тома не было романтических намерений. 

Том снова улыбнулся — так, что в уголках темных ярких глаз появились морщинки. Он действительно не был во вкусе Гарри — хотя не то чтобы у него был какой-то определенный типаж. Если бы и был, то, наверное, он бы предпочитал мальчишек с веснушками на плечах, или девушек, что носили цветастые платья поверх джинсов, а не таких, как Том — каким бы тот ни был. Теперь, когда втиснуть его в привычный образ высокомерного заучки не получалось, Гарри осознал, что понятия не имеет, каков Том на самом деле. 

Возможно, поэтому ему и было так интересно. 

— Ты знаешь, как она погибла? — Гарри снова всмотрелся в ворону, пытаясь вычленить рисунок костей из спутанной массы оперения. Он набросал на листе примерный силуэт, но внутренняя логика беспорядочно торчащих перьев по-прежнему ускользала.

Том молчал. 

Гарри с подозрением прищурился: 

— Ты что, сам ее убил? 

— Я похож на того, кто будет убивать подвернувшихся под руку животных? 

Гарри невольно рассмеялся: 

— Поверь, ты не хочешь услышать ответ. 

— Ах ты... нет, я ее не убивал. Отчасти поэтому мне так интересно. Не могу понять, как она туда попала. 

— Возможно, она запуталась в ветвях и начала дергаться, и в процессе насадилась шеей на шип. 

Том задумчиво нахмурился, и пару минут они провели в тишине, размышляя о птице. Не было похоже, что она скончалась мирно. 

— Мне казалось, что вороны умнее. Врановые вообще гении среди птиц, ты знал? 

— Если они хоть в чем-то похожи на людей, то никакая гениальность не убережет от того, чтобы перед лицом смерти вести себя как идиоты. 

— Как мрачно, — озадаченно произнес Том. — Я считал тебя другим. 

— И каким же? 

— Качком. 

Гарри усмехнулся:

— И был прав. 

— Тупым качком. 

— Все еще никаких возражений. 

— Но ты не тупой. 

— Да ты просто меня не знаешь, — с притворным возмущением отозвался Гарри, начав прорисовывать перья. 

— Полагаю, что нет, — Гарри кожей чувствовал взгляд Тома. — Но ты мне нравишься, а с тупыми качками такого еще ни разу не случалось. 

Щеки Гарри уже горели так, что это начинало отвлекать. 

— Кто-нибудь уже говорил, что высокомерие тебе не идет? 

Том склонил голову. Солнце снова спряталось, и теперь цвет из его глаз будто ушел вовсе. Он был невероятно, отчаянно красив; и, что хуже всего, сам это отлично понимал. Затем Том улыбнулся: 

— Скорее наоборот. 

— Что? 

Том только фыркнул, не удостоив его ответом. 

— Между прочим, у тебя привычки как у серийного убийцы, — сердито заявил Гарри, отводя взгляд. — Вся эта одержимость мертвыми животными, манера шастать по кустам после занятий... Кураторы были бы просто в восторге, случись им услышать твои рассуждения про красоту смерти. 

— Они все идиоты, — произнес Том. 

— Ты с ними виделся? 

— Нарцисса заставила, — только и сказал он. 

Гарри вопросительно покосился на Тома, но тот больше ничего не добавил. Нарцисса тоже играла на скрипке, припомнил он. Девушка со светлыми волосами, которая проводила большую часть репетиций, положив на пюпитр телефон и листая соцсети. 

— Как именно? 

— Однажды я пошутил насчет того, чтобы подсыпать яд в бутылку с водой нашего общего друга. 

— А она за это на тебя донесла? Как по мне, так это немного перебор, — сказал Гарри. 

— Я сказал ей то же самое, — Том подергал за ручку футляра для скрипки. — Это была всего лишь хорошо продуманная шутка. А она тогда заявила, что я потратил «подозрительно много времени на это продумывание». 

Гарри уставился на клюв мертвой птицы; голова шла кругом от попыток соотнести этого Тома с тем собранным, серьезным юношей, который казался ему таким понятным. 

— Я сказал ей, что никогда не стану воплощать все это в жизнь — сам подумай, ну нельзя же сначала так шутить, а потом идти и делать! Если бы я всерьез задумал кого-то убить, то о своих намерениях никому бы не рассказывал. 

Он с надеждой улыбнулся, словно ожидая, что Гарри согласно кивнет — а сам Гарри, хоть убей, не мог понять, насколько Том серьезен. 

— Тогда чем же ты бы стал кого-то травить? 

— Я сказал Цисси, что использовал бы белладонну, — доверительно поведал Том. — Но если бы я в самом деле задумал убийство, то предпочел бы отбеливатель. Так осталась бы вероятность случайного отравления или самоубийства. 

— Ты и в самом деле очень много об этом думал, да? — Гарри обнаружил, что этот разговор его больше раздражает, чем пугает. 

— Хм, — Том перегнулся через плечо Гарри, чтобы рассмотреть набросок. 

— Знаешь, весь этот интерес к смерти кажется довольно стремным для одного из ваших. 

— Рисуешь ты так себе, — сообщил Том, наморщив нос. — Погоди, что ты имел в виду под «одним из ваших»? 

Гарри в сердцах пихнул его в бок. 

— Эй! — возмутился Том. — За что?

— Ты оскорбил мое творчество. 

Том пожал плечами: 

— А сам ты чем только что занимался? Мне показалось, что ты тоже пытался меня оскорбить. 

— Да я всего лишь... сам не знаю. Просто надеюсь, что у тебя нет доступа к огнестрельному оружию, — Гарри нахмурился, борясь с желанием смять в кулаке лист бумаги. — Вообще-то это была шутка, но вышло не смешно. 

— У меня нет доступа к огнестрельному оружию, — сказал Том. Слова эти повисли в воздухе. 

По спине Гарри пробежал холодок. 

— Ты снова врешь, не так ли? 

— Это неважно. Если бы я хотел кого-нибудь убить, то сделал бы это ножом. Убивать людей из огнестрельного оружия неправильно. 

— О, а убивать их ножом правильно? Травить людей правильно? 

— Это другое, — Том скрестил ноги и снова поднял голову к птице. — Если собираешься кого-то убить, нужно действовать изящнее. Ружья — это жульничество. 

— Я... — Гарри обнаружил, что не испытывает и тени той тревоги, что должен бы от подобных заявлений. — Если подумать, то ты как раз похож на человека, который пронесет нож в школу. 

Том поднял бровь: 

— Как проницательно. Хочешь посмотреть? 

— Нет уж, обойдусь. В случае чего хочу иметь возможность заявить, что ничего не знал, — было кристально ясно, что Том не шутил. — Знаешь, мне начинает казаться, что Нарцисса была не так уж и неправа, сдав тебя кураторам. 

Том сел прямо, внезапно снова ощетинившись: 

— Если ты пойдешь ябедничать, я буду очень недоволен. Сам не пойму, зачем вообще с тобой разговариваю. 

— Я не стукач, — сказал Гарри. — Сам не пойму, зачем вообще тебя слушаю. 

— Потому что я тебе нравлюсь. 

— Я тебя не знаю. 

— Разве мы уже не выяснили, что понравиться может даже тот, кого не знаешь? 

Это уже слишком походило на флирт. Том наблюдал за ним краем глаза, закусив губу, и вид имел до крайности самодовольный. 

— Ладно, хорошо, ты мне нравишься. 

Том удовлетворенно хмыкнул, прикрыв глаза. Гарри вернулся к рисунку, стараясь превратить мешанину беспорядочных штрихов во что-то более внятное. 

— Ты когда-нибудь был знаком с мертвецом? — спросил Том через пару минут молчания. 

— У меня нет привычки беседовать с призраками, так что нет, — нахмурился Гарри. — А что насчет тебя? 

— Я не это имел в виду. 

— Я знаю, — Гарри растер часть рисунка, перепачкав пальцы. — Это очень личный вопрос, Том. 

— Так значит, да? Кто это был? 

— Это не твое дело. 

— Моя мать умерла при родах, — невозмутимо произнес Том. — Мой дедушка умер в прошлом году. Отца я никогда не знал. 

Гарри потрясенно вскинул взгляд: 

— Соболезную. Это, э-э... наверное, тяжело. 

— Так и есть, — безмятежно отозвался Том. — Теперь тебе удобнее об этом говорить? 

— Ты... ты всегда так строишь разговор? Делишься личным, а потом требуешь в ответ того же? 

Том знающе улыбнулся: 

— А разве не работает? 

— Ты невыносим. Мы говорим всего... кстати, как долго? — и меня уже от тебя тошнит. 

— Как долго... да, ты прав. Блядь. 

Услышав ругательство, Гарри вскинул голову. Том не походил на человека, который часто сквернословит. Том тем временем рылся в рюкзаке в поисках телефона. 

Наконец он его выудил и нахмурился, посмотрев на время. 

— Мне пора домой. Не хочу идти по темноте. 

— Ты добираешься до школы пешком? 

— Ага, — Том быстро рассовывал листы бумаги по папкам, которые затем заталкивал в рюкзак. 

Мертвая ворона парила над ними, словно ангел, нарисованный на своде церкви. Казалось, что она напитывает мраком темнеющее небо. 

Гарри поднялся на ноги и машинально протянул руку Тому. Касание длилось пару бесконечных мгновений — пальцы Тома оказались теплыми и неожиданно сильными. Когда Том встал рядом, Гарри понял, что он был даже выше Рона. 

— Могу подвезти, — предложил Гарри, неожиданно даже сам для себя. 

Том отпустил его руку и нахмурился: 

— Правда? 

— Да, машина стоит прямо за школой. Мне нетрудно. 

— Я бы это оценил, — медленно произнес Том. — Если тебе действительно нетрудно. 

Гарри вежливо улыбнулся, а затем принялся постепенно выпутываться из колючих зарослей. Том следовал за ним без видимых усилий — двигался он удивительно ловко, несмотря на свой рост. 

Вырваться наружу из кустов ежевики было все равно, что выйти из кинозала, или проснуться после особенно яркого сна. Пустынное футбольное поле напоминало инопланетный ландшафт, только Гарри не был уверен, кто в этом случае был чужим — сам он, или окружающий пейзаж. 

На какой-то момент ему показалось, что все произошедшее в ежевичных зарослях было яркой галлюцинацией — как можно поверить, чтобы Том Гонт, гений скрипки и любимец учителей, стал бы сидеть в кустах, рассуждая об убийствах и мертвых птицах? 

Гарри оглянулся. Стена колючих веток и сгущавшиеся сумерки скрыли тушку вороны от его глаз, однако Том стоял как ни в чем не бывало, закинув рюкзак на плечо и отряхивая еловые иголки с пальто. 

Внезапно почувствовав неловкость, Гарри направился к парковке. Шагал он широко, но Том без усилий держался рядом. 

Начать разговор никто из них так и не удосужился. На лице Тома застыло задумчивое выражение, и весь путь они проделали в удивительно уютном молчании. 

В такой час пикап Гарри оставался на парковке едва ли не единственным. Это было допотопное чудовище, почти ровесник Гарри. Сириус подарил пикап Гарри с год назад, заявив, что ему нужно «больше тусоваться». 

— Вещи можешь положить сзади, — сказал Гарри, вставляя ключ в дверь машины. 

Том тут же вцепился в футляр скрипки: 

— Что, так просто, никак не закрепив? Она же вылетит на дорогу! 

— Не вылетит. 

И все же, когда Том устроился на пассажирском сиденьи, футляр лежал у него на коленях. 

Наблюдая, как тот возится с ремнем безопасности, Гарри поразился, до чего странно все обернулось. У него в машине сидит по сути чужак, но кажется, что они знакомы сто лет. Словно почувствовав, о чем он думает, Том повернулся и сверкнул улыбкой, отбросив с лица темные волосы. 

У Гарри не было типажа. Но если бы был — возможно, Том бы как раз в него вписался. 

Откашлявшись, Гарри повернул ключ зажигания, и мотор заурчал. Том вздрогнул от резкого звука и на мгновение показался совсем мальчишкой. 

— Где ты живешь? — улыбнувшись, спросил Гарри. 

— О... просто сверни направо, на Бэгшот-авеню, и прямо до 77-й улицы, а потом я покажу. 

— Далековато для того, чтобы ходить в школу пешком. 

— Люблю свежий воздух, — едко отозвался Том. 

Гарри поднял брови — похоже, он задел Тома за живое. Обхватив ладонями руль, он медленно отъехал от школы. 

— Рядом с моим домом нет остановки, — сказал Том, словно не выдержав молчания. Гарри насмешливо на него покосился и обнаружил, что Том сердито уставился на дорогу. — Так что пешком удобнее. 

Гарри побарабанил пальцами по рулю, обдумывая его слова. 

— Ты говорил, что обоих твоих родителей больше нет. 

— Да, говорил. 

На улице зажглись фонари, бросая блики на лобовое стекло. Тени от рук Гарри на руле будто ожили и начали причудливый танец, пока пикап несся сквозь вечерний сумрак. 

— Я живу с дядей, — сказал Том. Гарри старательно держал лицо. — Мы... уживаемся, но не особо ладим. Вырастил меня дедушка. С тех пор, как он умер, семья по сути развалилась, — и он погрузился в мрачные раздумья, уставившись в темнеющее небо. 

Пытаясь разрядить обстановку, Гарри крутанул ручку на двери, открывая окно. Том с воплем пригнулся, а потом рассмеялся, когда ветер закрутил его волосы над головой. 

— Твой дядя, — произнес Гарри, когда Том закрыл окно обратно. — Какой он? 

— Ему сорок лет, но ведет он себя по-прежнему как избалованный шалопай, которым был в двадцать, — сказал Том, приглаживая волосы; в уголках его губ притаился призрак недавней улыбки. — Работает в одном из местных баров. Он особо ко мне не лезет, хоть и не понимает, зачем мне понадобилось поступать в университет. И уж точно не может взять в толк, зачем я провожу столько времени, играя на скрипке. 

— В этом я его не виню. Представить не могу, почему кто-то вообще может захотеть играть на струнных, — изобразив задумчивость, Гарри добавил: — Разве что на банджо. Банджо прикольные. 

— Думаю, я тебя ненавижу, — удивленно произнес Том. — Вы ужасный человек, мистер Гарри Поттер. 

Гарри тихо рассмеялся и притормозил на красный свет. 

— Хотя в целом Морфин не так уж плох. 

— Морфин? 

— Мой дядя. 

— Вот бедолага. Твой дедушка так сильно его ненавидел? 

— Заткнись, — фыркнул Том. — Это древнее семейное имя. 

Глянув на Тома, Гарри обнаружил, что тот скривился, пытаясь не рассмеяться. 

— Так что ты говорил? 

— А. Мы с Морфином не особо ладим, но как опекун он неплох. Дает мне денег на карманные расходы, разрешает кормить своих змей. 

Гарри пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы не отвлечься от дороги: 

— Своих... змей? 

— У него два питона. Их нужно кормить живыми крысами. 

— Да ты шутишь. 

— Неа. 

— Жуть какая! — выдохнул Гарри. — Я всегда хотел змею. 

Улыбку Тома он почувствовал физически — как солнечный луч на щеке. 

— Правда? Большинство думает, что это странно. 

— Странно, конечно, — ответил Гарри. — Но странно — не значит плохо. 

— О, — только и ответил Том. В темноте, которую не могли разогнать вспышки фонарей, Гарри не мог разобрать выражение его лица, но голос его явно смягчился. 

До 77-й улицы осталась всего пара поворотов. Гарри сжал руки на руле, собираясь с духом. 

— Мои родители погибли, когда мне было чуть больше года. Авария. Сам я выжил каким-то чудом. 

— Так вот откуда... 

— Шрам? Ага. 

— Соболезную насчет родителей. 

— Ага, спасибо. Но знаешь, я их почти не помню. Сложно скучать по тому, кого никогда не знал, — Гарри свернул на 77-ю. — Теперь куда? 

— Пока прямо. Я скажу тебе, когда повернуть... нам будет нужно налево. 

Гарри согласно хмыкнул. 

— А с кем ты вырос? В приемной семье? 

— Где-то год я провел в семье тетки по материнской линии, но они никогда не скрывали, что я им не нужен... а потом меня забрал Сириус, мой крестный. Ну, то есть сразу же, как вышел из тюрьмы. 

— Из тюрьмы? — судя по голосу, Том подозревал, что Гарри преувеличивает. 

— Его обвиняли в убийстве — он отсидел почти три года. 

Том изумленно ахнул. 

— Сириус никого не убивал. Слава богу, что его муж детектив — он потратил на это годы, но в конце концов доказал его невиновность. 

— Да ты мне лапшу вешаешь. 

Гарри рассмеялся: 

— Клянусь, что нет. 

— У тебя не жизнь, а мыльная опера. 

— На самом деле с тех пор, как Сириус забрал меня к себе, жизнь у меня самая обычная. Ремус — его муж — вот у него да. Сейчас он стал писателем. Сочиняет криминальные триллеры. 

— Ух ты. 

— Ага, сам знаю. Он крут, мне с ним очень повезло, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Нам нужен этот поворот, или?.. 

— О. Да, этот — поверни направо. 

— Я думал, ты говорил, что нам нужно налево. 

— Я... тогда я ошибся. Поверни направо, — на лицо Тома снова вернулось загнанное выражение, как тогда в ежевичных зарослях. 

Гарри повернул направо, а потом съехал на обочину, остановился и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Мы еще не приехали, — сказал Том. — Прошу прощения, что запутал тебя — осталось несколько раз повернуть налево, и мы на месте. 

— Ты сказал, что не считаешь меня тупым качком, — напряженно произнес Гарри. — Почему тогда обращаешься, как с идиотом? 

Том тоже скрестил руки на груди: 

— Боюсь, что понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. 

— Ты же явно выдумываешь эти указания на месте. Ты что, пытаешься заманить меня в какое-то безлюдное место, чтобы убить, а потом предаться страстной любви с моим побелевшим черепом? 

— Очень образно, — одобрительно произнес Том. 

— Так что? 

— У меня плохо получается показывать дорогу. Мы совсем рядом, но я с трудом ориентируюсь — непривычно смотреть на все из машины, а не с улицы. 

— Если врешь, то хотя бы делай это правдоподобно, — Гарри подозрительно наблюдал за ним, подстерегая малейший признак агрессии. Том уже доказал свою непредсказуемость — и намекнул, что пронес в школу нож. И даже если нет, из футляра для скрипки тоже получится неплохое оружие... 

— Я не считаю, что вышло неправдоподобно, — Том прервал его размышления. — Масса людей плохо ориентируется на местности, особенно после того, как в телефонах появилась навигация. 

— Так ты признаешь, что врал? 

Том медленно моргнул. 

— Ну да. Это же очевидно. 

— А ты... ты вообще собираешься сказать мне правду? 

Том моргнул еще раз. 

Гарри сжал пальцами переносицу, пытаясь сдержать недоверчивый смех. 

— Я не хотел, чтобы эта поездка заканчивалась. 

— Из-за твоего дяди? — спросил Гарри. У Дурслей он пробыл недолго, но хорошо узнал, какие следы может оставить семья на нелюбимом ребенке. 

— Нет, — ответил Том. — Не из-за моего дяди. Слушай, мы проехали мимо моего дома пару минут назад. Я покажу, ладно? Больше никакого обмана. 

Уже окончательно стемнело. Гарри чувствовал себя обманутым, преданным, и его так и подмывало просто высадить Тома. Еле справившись с этим желанием, он снова завел мотор и выехал обратно на дорогу. 

Через пару минут езды, которые прошли в гнетущей тишине, Том сказал: 

— Мы на месте. 

— Окей, — припарковавшись у фонаря, Гарри всмотрелся в бледное лицо Тома. — Я честно не могу понять, чего от тебя ждать, но это — это было почти весело. С тобой интересно общаться, когда ты не врешь через слово. 

Том уклончиво улыбнулся: 

— Дурная привычка, — и отвел взгляд. — Большинство людей не чуют ложь так хорошо, как ты. Я... я прошу прощения. 

Гарри подумал о том образе Тома, который сложился у него за годы — о примерном ученике, который играл на скрипке и смеялся так мелодично, что заслушаешься. 

— Ну, у тебя довольно долго получалось меня дурачить. 

— В общем, — Том откашлялся. — Перед тем, как уйти, я должен сказать — мое желание продлить эту поездку никак не связано с дядей, а исключительно с тобой. Не хотелось упускать возможность узнать побольше о твоем прошлом. В самом начале ты очень не хотел о нем рассказывать. 

— Разве? — спросил Гарри, заглянув Тому в темные глаза. 

— И... я знаю, что это прозвучит до жути пафосно, но было здорово поговорить с кем-то, кто... даже не знаю. С кем-то наблюдательным, интересным? В общем, я хочу сказать, что, хм. Мне тоже понравилось с тобой общаться. 

Гарри почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет. 

— Ну, я пойду, — сказал Том, нашаривая дверную ручку. Гарри готов был поклясться, что на его щеках тоже был слабый румянец. — Спасибо, что подвез. Э-э... увидимся. И все такое. 

Наконец Том справился с дверью и выбрался из машины на тротуар, пошатываясь под весом набитого книгами рюкзака и футляра со скрипкой. Гарри со смешанными чувствами наблюдал, как тот выпрямился, а затем неторопливо растворился во тьме между редкими фонарями, словно долговязая цапля, пробирающаяся через непроницаемый мрак. 

Том Гонт, любимчик Флитвика, который, как выяснилось, проводил пятничные вечера, рассматривая исковерканные тушки ворон. Быть может, Том и находил красоту в смерти, но самого Гарри всегда притягивала странность, а уж странностей у Тома было хоть отбавляй. 

Гарри чувствовал, что начинает влюбляться — а ведь он еще даже не взял у Тома номер.


	2. Занудный ботаник

В понедельник днем Гарри сел за обеденный стол с загадочным выражением лица.

— Что вы знаете о Томе Гонте?

Гермиона нахмурилась, оторвавшись от учебника по биологии:

— Все хорошо, Гарри? Ты выглядишь так, будто встал не с той ноги.

— Том Гонт? Первая скрипка? — Рон задумчиво прожевал кусок бутерброда. — Мне он никогда не нравился. Думаю, он самовлюбленный эгоист, — поморщился Рон. — Но вроде Джин его знает. Эй, Джинни! Тебя же когда-то учил Том Гонт?

Джинни отвлеклась от разговора с Луной:

— Да, в прошлом году он был помощником Биннса на курсе всемирной истории. По большей части именно он учил нас. С чего вдруг тебя это интересует?

— Гарри спрашивает, — ответил Рон.

— Фу, Рональд, сначала прожуй, — фыркнула Гермиона.

— По-моему, он злой, — вдруг сказал Гарри, наклонившись к ним.

Все сперва засмеялись, а потом затихли, когда Гарри к ним не присоединился.

— Да ладно, — сказала Джинни, — ты не можешь говорить такое серьезно.

— Как в тот раз, когда ты думал, что Драко Малфой злой? — с сомнением спросил Рон.

— Или Питер Петтигрю, — добавил Невилл.

— Или Снейп, — Гермиона, нахмурившись, захлопнула учебник. — Гарри, я думала, что ты преодолел свою зацикленность на злодеях еще на втором курсе.

— Я все еще считаю, что Снейп злой, — ответил Гарри. — И, возможно, он вампир. На самом деле, Том тоже может оказаться вампиром... это многое бы объяснило.

— Он что-то сделал? — спросила Джинни. — С чего вдруг такие выводы?

Гарри засомневался. Он вообще не задумывался, как будет объяснять это друзьям.

Встреча в ежевичных кустах казалась чем-то личным — а он был не из тех, кто сплетничает о личных увлечениях кого-то мертвыми птицами и контрабандными ножами.

— Просто, ммм... Интуиция, — сказал он наконец. — Я чувствую зло, понимаете?

К его удивлению, Гермиона кивнула:

— Согласна, он всегда производит какое-то странное впечатление.

— Подождите, это же Том из нашего государственного класса, не так ли? — хмыкнул Невилл.

— Да, — ответила Гермиона.

— Тот, кто лучше всех сдает каждый тест?

— Да...

— Гермиона, именно поэтому он тебе и не нравится, — Невилл повернулся к Гарри. — Том вроде нормальный парень. Немного высокомерный, как сказал Рон, но это оправдывает то, насколько он умен. Мне он не кажется злым.

— Значит, моя интуиция ошибается, — нервно усмехнулся Гарри. — Тот случай с Петтигрю должен был меня научить не полагаться на нее.

— В общем, — сказал Рон, с пониманием глядя на Гарри, — мы говорили о том дерьме, которое Майкл Корнер пытался провернуть на латыни на прошлой неделе. Вроде это была азбука Морзе? Даже для него это слишком.

Остальные, казалось, с радостью сменили тему, оставив Гарри с его секретами. 

Выходит, Том хорошо знал историю, вдобавок к виртуозного владения скрипкой. «Какой ужасный ботаник», — подумал Гарри с нежностью. 

Математику он провел в нервном ожидании. На следующем уроке была репетиция оркестра. Он снова увидит Тома в секции струнных. Гарри было интересно, с каким Томом он столкнется на этот раз — с мальчиком из ежевичных кустов или с чопорным скрипачом? И можно ли их теперь считать друзьями?

Было совершенно ясно, что Гарри влюбился. Он не совсем понимал, что с этим делать — раньше он никогда не ощущал такого, едва познакомившись с кем-то. Хотя, он знал Тома уже три года, так что, возможно, это было не так уж внезапно. Но все равно, Гарри казалось, что это было очень быстро. Казалось, что в тот момент в лесу — окруженный шипами и падающими листьями, когда он посмотрел вверх и наткнулся на эти глубокие карие глаза, разглядывающие его — этот момент стал началом чего-то совершенно отличающегося от их прежней жизнь, началом чего-то напряженного и опасного.

Он все выходные варился в этих чувствах, отвечая на вопросы Сириуса и пытаясь хоть что-то написать в сочинении для МакГонагалл.

Гарри хотел узнать номер Тома. Отвезти его в пиццерию возле школы, подвозить его домой каждую пятницу и сидеть рядом с ним на ковре из гниющих листьев, пока мертвая ворона разлагается у них над головами.

Раздался звонок.

Он запихнул вещи в рюкзак и вышел в холл с едва сдерживаемым нетерпением. Толпы шаркающих ногами и кричащих детей двигались в сонном темпе умирающей улитки.

С облегчением он, наконец, добрался до репетиционной оркестра. Рон, который в это время возился с трубкой фагота, помахал ему рукой.

Гарри заметил, что Тома не было на своем месте. Подавив разочарование, он достал валторну из шкафа для хранения инструментов и отправился к секции духовых, обменявшись улыбками с другими валторнистами — Седриком и Падмой.

— Хорошо провел выходные? — спросил Седрик, подняв голову от цветных отметок на скомканном нотном листе.

— Ммм... — уклончиво ответил Гарри, усаживаясь и собирая свой инструмент.

Падма радостно продудела в свой мундштук, и Гарри просигналил в ответ.

— Для правильной тренировки вы должны брать разные ноты, — напомнил им Седрик, закатив глаза.

— Но представь, — ответила Падма, — что вместо того, чтобы делать все по правилам, мы могли бы дудеть, как уточки.

Гарри в ответ дунул изо всех сил. Звук вышел куда громче, чем он планировал, и пробился даже сквозь шум собирающегося оркестра. Одна из скрипачек повернулась, чтобы с неодобрением взглянуть на него.

Он узнал Нарциссу. Именно она пожаловалась на Тома. Гарри невинно улыбнулся в ответ, пока она не отвернулась, перебросив через плечо светлые волосы. Она повернулась к мальчику, который сидел рядом с ней, и скривила губы в злом шепоте.

Мальчик обернулся, и Гарри увидел его карие глаза на неулыбчивом лице даже с другого конца класса.

Его будто ударили в живот. Он совсем не заметил, как Том зашел в класс. Том отвернулся, приложил скрипку к плечу и начал настраивать инструмент.

Гарри на мгновение замер, потрясенный. Он не думал, что Том может просто проигнорировать его. Он даже не улыбнулся ему в знак приветствия.

— Гарри, ты в порядке? — Рон стоял рядом и выглядел недоумевающим.  
Гарри подскочил от неожиданности:

— Да, все хорошо! Ничего особенного, просто пара... эээ, уток, которые делают свои утиные дела!

— Ну ладно, — ответил Рон, его глаза искрились от сдерживаемого смеха. — Утиные дела. Такие, как, например, с тоской смотреть на некоторых скрипачей?

— С тоской? — спросила Падма заинтересованно — как раз то, чего боялся Гарри. — Скажи, Рональд, наш дорогой Гарри влюбился в скрипача? Какой скандал.

— Несчастная любовь, — серьезно ответил Рон. — Валторнист и скрипач. Два дома, равные по славе.

Гарри вставил мундштук в валторну и начал решительно перебирать клапаны в попытке заглушить их обоих.

— Опять? — прокричала Падма сквозь шум. — Он же еще недавно был в восторге от Дафны Гринграсс?

Непристойный звук раздался из раструба Гарри.

— Нет, — ответил Рон, — на этот раз Том Гонт.

Гарри отложил валторну, чтобы посмотреть на них.

— Рональд, — прошипел он, — нельзя просто так рассказывать людям такие вещи.

— Вот что случается, когда твои чувства до тошноты очевидны, Гарри, — самодовольно отозвался Рон. — Люди сплетничают.

— Неужели ты не можешь обсудить это в другом месте?

— Это не так весело, — хихикнула Падма. — Дразнить тебя намного лучше.

В центре класса Флитвик нетерпеливо постучал дирижерской палочкой по трибуне.

— Пора идти, — сказал Рон. — Поговорим об этом позже, ладно?

— Я отомщу, — сказал Гарри вслед Рону.

— Знаешь, мы не всегда сходимся во взглядах, — задумчиво сказала Падма, — но у тебя хороший вкус на парней. Том красавчик.

— Тише, — шикнул на нее Гарри, — Флитвик пытается начать занятие.

— В смысле, он не сильно похож на твой обычный типаж, — продолжила Падма. — Слишком сдержанный, понимаешь? Но при этом такой горячий. Я увидела его с нового ракурса благодаря тебе.  
Том встал, смычок плавно скользнул по струнам. После вступления подключились остальные скрипки, подстраиваясь под его темп. На Томе был тот же темно-синий пиджак, который он носил в пятницу, он был слегка великоват, но смотрелся хорошо.

Том выглядел скучающим.

Конечно, у Гарри не было любимого типажа, но если бы был...

— Боже мой, ты покраснел? — хихикнула Падма, легонько толкнув его в плечо  
.  
— Гарри, Падма, — сказал Седрик, — я, конечно, вас люблю, но пожалуйста, заткнитесь.

Струнные затихли. Невилл, первая валторна в отделении, выдал ровную си-бемоль для духовых и ударных. Гарри послушно подобрал тон, делая вид, что не замечает, как Падма многозначительно двигает бровями.

Следующие сорок минут были ужасными. Гарри то и дело пропускал свою партию в вальсе, который они репетировали, потому что пялился на затылок Тома. Тот ни разу не обернулся.

— Эй, Гарри, все в порядке? Ты что, не выспался? — спросил его Седрик, пока они чистили свои инструменты после репетиции. — Ты какой-то нервный. Обычно ты не пропускаешь наши партии.

— Он отвлекался, — радостно сказала Падма. — Разве ты не слышал, что сказал Рональд?

— Не люблю подслушивать, — ответил Седрик. — Когда в такой шумной комнате двое валторнистов начинают наигрывать «Never Gonna Give You Up» не в унисон, очень просто не обратить на что-то внимание.

— Ну... — начала Падма.

— Я в порядке, — в отчаянии прервал их Гарри. — Завтра я буду стараться изо всех сил, Седрик, обещаю. Извините, что подвел нашу команду, этого больше не повториться.

Седрик довольно улыбнулся, когда он назвал их «командой»:

— Ты никогда не сможешь нас подвести, Гарри! Я не буду лезть в твои дела. Пока ты стараешься изо всех сил, все будет хорошо.

— Спасибо, — Гарри был тронут. — Я постараюсь.

Когда он в следующий раз взглянул на переднюю часть класса, Тома уже не было.

— Настоящий бро бы так никогда не поступил, — сказал Гарри Рону в тот же день на футбольной тренировке, мстительно послав мяч в ворота.

Рон поймал пас с явной легкостью.

— Ты про то, что я рассказал Падме о твоем маленьком увлечении?

— Она расскажет Лаванде, а Лаванда расскажет всем остальным. Абсолютно всем, Рон.

— Будь снисходительнее к Падме, — сказал Рон, отбивая мяч. — По крайней мере, она сплетничает меньше, чем ее сестра.

— Ух, — сказал Гарри. Капля дождя упала ему на макушку. — Ух.

— Я думал, что тебе нравится дождь, — засмеялся Рон.

Гарри снова пнул мяч. По крайней мере, этот попал в ворота.

Дождь превратился в настоящий ливень. К тому времени, когда тренировка закончилась, они все были промокшими и несчастными.

— Гарри, — позвал его Вуд сквозь ливень, — ты ведь так и не нашел тот мяч?

Живот Гарри скрутило от стыда. Он совершенно забыл о пропавшем мяче из-за... Ну, из-за Тома. 

— Нет, извини, Оливер, я его не нашел.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Вуд, хотя сам он не выглядел успокоенным.

Рон пихнул Гарри локтем:

— Эй, хватит хандрить, если этот мяч и потерялся, то только из-за Кормака.  
Гарри рассмеялся:

— Мы не можем до бесконечности обвинять беднягу Кормака во всех наших бедах.

— Еще как можем, — ответил Рон. — По крайней мере, пока он не научится признавать свои ошибки.

— Мы оба знаем, что это никогда не случится, — с ухмылкой ответил Гарри.

Кормак МакЛагген был таким же высокомерным, как Том, но далеко не таким же умным. На первом курсе он налетел на Рона и обозвал его морковкой, Гарри и Рон так и не простили его за это.

— Ну, мне пора, — сказал Рон, тряся головой, как промокшая собака. — Увидимся завтра?

— Ага.

— Ты извини, что я рассказал об этом Падме. Просто я слишком увлекся, подкалывая тебя, и не думал, что говорю.

— Да ладно, — ответил Гарри и хлопнул своего лучшего друга по спине, — мы оба знаем, что я сделал бы для тебя то же самое.

Рон хрипло расхохотался и убежал, тут же затерявшись среди пелены дождя. Гарри постоял еще немного, прислушиваясь к стуку капель, падающих на землю, и затихающему шуму от своих друзей по команде, прощавшихся после тренировки  
.  
Он чувствовал себя таким далеким от всего происходящего. 

Лес вырисовывался сквозь завесу дождя темным пятном. Ноги сами понесли его к границе зарослей, окружавших лес, но, несмотря на то, что он вглядывался изо всех сил, он не видел нигде глаз Тома, которые смотрели бы на него из-за колючих теней.

Том даже не взглянул на него во время репетиции оркестра. Это было больно. Гарри до сих пор не мог поверить, насколько ему от этого было больно.

Он вернулся к своему грузовику и просто сел, позволяя каплям падать с вьющихся кончиков волос на ноги и плечи. Его одежда была пропитана водой, которая просачивалась на сидение и скапливалась на полу под ногами.

Через некоторое время он включил радио и заставил сопротивляющийся двигатель ожить.

Гарри не планировал оказаться перед домом Тома. Тем не менее, он чувствовал, что это неизбежно, и остановился посреди улицы, не заглушив мотор.

Дом был обветшалым. Он выглядел так, будто когда-то его покрасили в веселый пастельно-розовый цвет, но от времени и грязи стены облезли и потускнели.

Двор был неухоженным, заросшим одуванчиками и, к радости Гарри, белладонной. Ажурные белые шторы на окне скрывали внутреннюю часть дома.

Гарри понравился этот дом: его флюгер с навершием в виде петуха, который венчал крышу, большие коричневые сапоги на крыльце, дикие изогнутые подсолнухи, которые давно разрослись за пределы заброшенной клумбы.

Дождь прекратился, оставив Гарри без укрытия. Что бы подумал Том, если взглянул бы на улицу и увидел старый красный грузовик Гарри, который на холостом ходу застыл у его дома? Даже сам Гарри не мог объяснить, зачем он сюда приехал.

Промокший и растерянный, он поехал домой.

— Ты не хочешь поговорить об этом? — спросила на следующий день Падма, наблюдая, как он смотрит на Тома.

— Нет, — мрачно ответил Гарри. В это время Том провел рукой по волосам, взъерошив кудри. — Ну, может быть...

— Что-то случилось, не так ли? Что-то, из-за чего ты изменил мнение о нем?

— Однажды мы поболтали после школы. Я вроде как... не знаю. Падма, мне показалось, что он со мной флиртует, но с этих пор он ни разу даже не посмотрел в мою сторону.

— О, Гарри.

— Просто... может, я это все себе придумал. Хотя я так не думаю, но... я не знаю.

— Тогда ты ни в чем не виноват. Если он ведет себя как ребенок и не может набраться смелости для того, чтобы поговорить с тобой, то он тебя не заслуживает, — фыркнула Падма. — Глупые скрипачи. Думают, что они лучше всех. Даже если он такой красавчик, не стоит терять из-за него сон.

Том повернул голову, чтобы сказать что-то Беллатрисе Блэк. Он выглядел таким же отстраненным, как и всегда.

— Не знаю, — сказал Гарри. — Не уверен, что я не хочу терять сон из-за него.  
Падма взглянула на него искоса:

— Этот случай куда серьезнее, чем то, что было с Дафной, да?

— Мне никогда не нравилась Дафна, — вздохнул Гарри.

— Ну конечно, — с сомнением протянула Падма. — Но Гарри, даже если бы он не вел себя так, ты уверен, что хотел бы завязать отношения в выпускном классе? Это просто приведет к неизбежному расставанию.

— Думаю, ты права, — признал Гарри и выдал жалобную ля-минор на своей валторне.  
Но, несмотря ни на что, ему было очень трудно оторвать взгляд от секции струнных.

Решимость Гарри перестать зацикливаться на Томе продлилась всего сорок восемь часов.

— Пойдем за мороженным? — спросил Рон после тренировки в четверг. — Я заплачу.  
— Тебе все еще стыдно за тот случай с Падмой? Рон, это неважно. Ты был прав — она никому не сказала.

— Нет, — ответил Рон. — За это я уже извинился. Просто сегодня ты выглядишь таким расстроенным. Я думал, это поднимет тебе настроение. Ну так что?

— Я... — рассеянно ответил Гарри. Это действительно был силуэт человека в лесу, или всего лишь игра света?

— Гарри?

— Я сегодня не смогу, Рон, извини. Мне нужно кое-что проверить. 

— Ну ладно, — неуверенно ответил Рон. — Составить тебе компанию?

— Нет, не сегодня. Увидимся завтра во время обеда, хорошо?

— Конечно. — Рон похлопал его по плечу. — Ты же знаешь, что я всегда рядом, если тебе захочется поговорить, да?

— Конечно, спасибо, Рон. Ты хороший друг.

— Стараюсь, — ответил Рон мягко, закидывая школьную сумку через плечо. — До завтра.

Скользящие тени между деревьев притягивали Гарри. Он вглядывался, пытаясь разглядеть что-то сквозь кусты ежевики, но увидел только колючки и увитые плющом деревья, а также грязь, оставшуюся после утреннего дождя.

— Эй? — тихо позвал он, пробираясь сквозь колючую ежевику. — Том, ты здесь?

Какая-то птица с резким криком взлетела из кустов и упорхнула сквозь заросли. Гарри отшатнулся. Его сердце стучало в груди так громко, что за его шумом он не слышал лесных шорохов вокруг.

Вдруг из подлеска показалась фигура, очень контрастная на фоне вечерних теней.  
— Гарри?

— Аах! — Гарри вскрикнул и инстинктивно встал в защитную позу.

— Привет, — сказал Том, его темные глаза искрились от смеха. — Впечатляющий вопль.

— Тренировал его специально для тебя, — проворчал в ответ Гарри, раздраженно ероша волосы.

— Я польщен.

Теперь, когда они были рядом и даже разговаривали, Гарри не знал, что сказать.

— Ну, как дела?

— Хорошо, — насмешливо улыбнулся Том, — а у тебя?

— Тоже неплохо. Я так думаю. Погода сегодня не очень, да?

Том промолчал, на его губах все явственнее проступала улыбка.

— Ты искал здесь меня?

— Нет, — быстро выпалил Гарри и тут же прикусил язык. — То есть, да. Ты ни разу даже не помахал мне в ответ в классе. Я хотел...убедиться.

— Не помахал в ответ? Начнем с того, что ты тоже ни разу не махал мне.

— Я улыбнулся и многозначительно посмотрел тебе в глаза, — сказал Гарри. — Этого было достаточно. 

Том нахмурился.

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Гарри, — я думал, мы могли бы стать друзьями, вот и все. Или это не так? Я могу отстать от тебя, если ты этого не хочешь.

— Нет! — взволнованно воскликнул Том. Потом откашлялся и добавил: — В смысле, ты не ошибся. Пожалуйста, не уходи.

Гарри снова нахмурился, смущенный, но довольный. Он стал пробираться к полянке Тома через заросли ежевики.

— Я сам заварил эту кашу на прошлой неделе, — сказал Том. — Было импульсивно и глупо рассказать тебе столько всего. Думаю, в какой-то момент я просто убедил себя, что ты случайный прохожий — излить душу незнакомому человеку легче, особенно если ты уверен, что вы больше не встретитесь.

— Звучит логично, — Гарри оглянулся вокруг, пытаясь найти чистый клочок земли, чтобы сесть. — Хотя, ты всегда можешь просто меня убить. И тогда тебе   
действительно не придется больше меня видеть. Если я умру из-за твоей маленькой схемы с отбеливателем, то, очевидно, никому не смогу рассказать, что это ты меня убил.

Том задумчиво посмотрел на него.

— Я не хочу тебя травить. Проще будет просто... держать тебя подальше от моих друзей и делать вид, что мы незнакомы.

— О, — тихо пробормотал Гарри. — Так ты игнорировал меня нарочно. Том, мне неприятно это говорить, но это не слишком хорошее начало для дружбы.

— Я... я понимаю.

— Если я поклянусь никому не рассказывать, насколько ты странный, согласишься ли ты смотреть мне в глаза на публике?

Том задумался на мгновение:

— Ладно.

— Тогда договорились, — Гарри протянул ему ладонь.

Том нерешительно улыбнулся.

— По рукам.

— Не хочешь продолжить в моем грузовике? Здесь слишком сыро.

Том скривился, глядя на грязь под ногами — Гарри увидел, что тот сидел на своем черном пальто.

— Отличная идея, — Том поднял пальто из грязи и подошел к дереву, на котором висел его рюкзак.

— Что ты тут вообще забыл? — спросил Гарри, когда они вышли из леса. — В смысле, когда я пошел искать тебя, я был уверен, что тебя тут нет.

— И из-за этого завопил?

— Вроде того, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что надеялся встретить тебя?

— Ты действительно меня ждал?

— Может быть, отчасти. Знаешь, по другому поводу я вряд ли согласился бы пачкать свое любимое пальто.

Гарри смущенно потупился. Они как раз пересекали широкое футбольное поле.

— Я отказался от бесплатного мороженного, чтобы проверить, здесь ты или нет.

Гарри украдкой взглянул на Тома и заметил его улыбку, прежде чем Том отвернулся.

— Должно быть, ты ужасно расстроен.

— Не-а, — ответил Гарри.

Том снова улыбнулся. На этот раз он встретился глазами с Гарри, вместо того, чтобы прятать эмоции.

Гарри отпер грузовик, и Том, как и на прошлой неделе, положил рюкзак в кузов, а футляр со скрипкой поставил себе на колени. Все это казалось таким привычным, но в то же время новым.

Том, этот противоречивый парень, посмотрел на Гарри своими глубокими карими глазами, отчего показалось, что в салоне резко закончился воздух.

— Итак, — мягко сказал Том, — на чем мы остановились?

Гарри безуспешно пытался не смотреть на его губы. Том перегнулся к нему через рычаг передач, его лицо под идеальным углом отражало угасающий свет солнца. Было ли это движение отрепетированным? Крошечная кривая усмешка, обнаженная шея и то, как лучи солнца высвечивали золотистые ресницы?

Том нахмурился, и Гарри вдруг понял, что ему нравятся даже морщинки у него на лбу. 

Да, определенно, это выражение лица было отрепетировано. Черт.

Откашлявшись, Гарри повернул ключ зажигания. Лицо Тома исказилось в испуге от резкого звука.

— Почему он такой шумный?

— Просто мой грузовик старый, — с усмешкой ответил Гарри. — Но к этому быстро привыкаешь.

Он закинул руку на спинку сидения Тома, чтобы вырулить со стоянки. 

— Ты же не собираешься прямо сейчас отвезти меня домой? — спросил Том с ноткой недовольства.

— У меня еще домашка по математике, — ответил Гарри. — Так что, как бы мне ни хотелось провести с тобой больше времени...

— Грубиян.

— Я подвезу тебя совершенно бесплатно, перестань жаловаться.

Краем глаза Гарри уловил острую, как нож, улыбку Тома.

— Расскажи о себе, — вдруг попросил Гарри, свернув на дорогу.

— Зачем? Я рассказал тебе всю трагическую предысторию, чего еще ты хочешь?

— Чем бы ты хотел заняться после школы? — спросил Гарри. — Ты упоминал университет, но может, есть что-то еще?

— Думаю, буду осваивать бизнес, — сказал Том. — Или изучать историю. Это интересно, но мне нужна профессия, где я смог бы зарабатывать на жизнь. У историков нет того авторитета, который мне нужен.

— Историки не авторитетны? — усмехнулся Гарри. — Скажи это Гермионе и посмотришь, что она тебе ответит.

— И что же?

— Что историки — это мост между между древним и современным мирами, — ответил Гарри. — Или что-то типа того. На меня когда-то это произвело сильное впечатление.

— Посмотри на себя, ты говоришь стихами. И ты все еще считаешь себя тупым?

— Не смейся.

— Хмм...

Гарри побарабанил по кожаной обивке руля.

— Ты так и не ответил.

Том долго молчал.

— Я не имел в виду настолько... академический авторитет. Мне хочется управлять людьми.

— Ради денег?

— Возможно.

— О, — протянул Гарри, вспомнив ветхий домик и заброшенную клумбу с подсолнухами. — Ты действительно кажешься человеком, который гонится за авторитетом. Думаю, это логично, что ты хочешь управлять людьми.

Том засмеялся так внезапно и отрывисто, что это напугало Гарри:

— Ты можешь быть со мной откровенным. Я знаю, что ты меня осуждаешь.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Гарри. — Я считаю, что эти твои мотивы слишком поверхностны, чтобы, основываясь на них, выбирать будущую профессию. Ты был бы счастливее, если вместо этого решил заняться тем, что тебе нравится.

— Видишь, вот поэтому я никому не рассказываю о себе, — нарочито вздохнул Том. — Когда я признаюсь людям, что втайне мечтаю править миром с помощью безжалостного капиталистического кулака, они меня осуждают! Что мне делать?

— О, заткнись, — хмыкнул Гарри.  
— Знаешь, ты первый, кто так отреагировал на мои планы на жизнь, — сказал Том. — Большинство людей уважают мое стремление к власти.

— Но есть ли у тебя «стремление к власти», или это просто часть твоей личины?

— Личины?

— Ну, знаешь — мальчик-скрипач с отличными оценками. Мальчик, который не мечтает отравить друзей. Кто-то, кого не поймали бы за школой в зарослях ежевики, пока он наслаждался чьей-то смертью. Мне кажется, это он больше похож на жадного до власти типа.

Том смотрел на него — Гарри чувствовал его обжигающий взгляд на своем лице.

— Не думаю, что ты вообще понимаешь меня, если думаешь, что все это игра. 

— Может и нет, — признался Гарри, стараясь не показывать охватившую его боль. — Мы знакомы меньше недели.

Между ними воцарилась тишина. Гарри хотел, чтобы Том первым прервал тишину и, действительно, через минуту услышал:

— Даже если часть этого и игра, мне все равно нравится командовать людьми. Консультант посоветовал мне заняться бизнесом.

— Ты сказал школьному консультанту, что твоя главная цель... властвовать над миром? — спросил Гарри, пытаясь представить, как мог закончится этот разговор.

— Ну, более завуалированно, — сказал Том. — В их отделе на меня и так уже хватает компромата.

Гарри засмеялся, сворачивая на улицу Тома:

— Зачем ты вообще рассказал Нарциссе о своем плане с белладонна в бутылке с водой? Не буду строить теории, но вы не кажетесь близкими друзьями.

— И сам не знаю, — ответил Том. — Думаю, ты назвал бы это моей «личиной»? 

Утомительно держать ее все время. Было приятно чуть-чуть раскрыться. По этой же причине я рассказал все тебе.

— Тогда ты просто изливаешь мне душу, — ровно заметил Гарри.

— Нет, — ответил Том, — не только.

Они подъехали к дому Тома — розовому, рассохшемуся и облезлому. Гарри остановил грузовик и пристально посмотрел в темные глаза Тома.

— А чем ты планируешь заняться, Гарри Поттер? — спросил Том, извернувшись, чтобы опереться на приборную панель. — Что тебе нравится?

Гарри застенчиво потер подбородок:

— Мне всегда нравилась математика, поэтому, думаю, я хотел бы продолжить учебу в этом направлении. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

— Ясно.

— Знаю-знаю, это слишком скучно и все такое.

— Я так не думаю, — ответил Том. Он снова состроил то самое, ужасно красивое выражение лица.

— Эй, Том, — сглотнул Гарри, — Можно я дам тебе номер моего мобильного?  
Выражение лица Тома смягчилось.

«— Ах, — прошептал голос где-то у Гарри в голове, — вот мы и дошли до стадии бабочек в животе. Это опасно.»

— С радостью, — сказал Том, доставая свой телефон из заднего кармана.

Гарри осторожно взял его. Телефон был в строгом черном корпусе; экран поцарапан, но без трещин, и на нем не было грязи, а значит, его регулярно протирали. 

«— Это так похоже на Тома», — подумал Гарри. Он набрал свой номер, оставив имя контакта незаполненным.

— Спасибо, что подвез, — сказал Том и с улыбкой забрал телефон. — Я буду на связи.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что ответишь мне многозначительным взглядом при встрече?

— Я имею в виду, что напишу, — ухмыльнулся Том, — но и взгляд тоже будет.

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ:

— В таком случае, с нетерпением жду завтрашней встречи.

Том вылез из грузовика, вытаскивая за собой скрипку.

— Том, — сказал Гарри, — не быть идеальным — это нормально. Ты же знаешь это, правда?

Том замер.

— Знаю.

— Нормально быть странным, жутким и все остальное, что тебя так волнует.. Вполне нормально интересоваться ядами, мертвыми животными и струнными инструментами. Ты мне нравишься и таким.

— Кажется, ты хочешь меня оскорбить, — сухо ответил Том, схватившись за открытую дверь грузовика.

— Я серьезно, — сказал Гарри. — Ты мне очень нравишься, Том. По крайней мере, эта версия тебя.

— Та, которая отвечает на твой взгляд?

— Совершенно верно, — мягко сказал Гарри, глядя ему в глаза. Они были темными, как перья мертвой вороны, и обнадеживающими, как первая звезда в ночном небе.  
Том отвернулся, кончики его ушей покраснели.

— До скорого, Гарри.

— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал Гарри закрытой пассажирской двери.


	3. Том Гонт

— Сириус, — позвал Гарри поздно вечером в четверг, плюхнувшись на диван в гостинной, — будет ли плохой идеей начать встречаться с кем-то в старшем классе?

Сириус тихонько присвистнул и выключил телевизор.

— Нет, я так не думаю. Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Ага, — решился Гарри. — В оркестре есть парень, с которым мы иногда общаемся, и он очень мне нравится.

— Я его знаю?

— Может быть. Том Гонт, он первая скрипка.

Сириус удивленно поднял брови:

— Тот вундеркинд? Никогда бы не подумал, что ты заинтересуешься таким, как он. Это на него жаловалась Гермиона?

— Гермиона даже не состоит в оркестре, — заметил Гарри. — Она не очень хорошо его знает.

— Значит, все настолько серьезно?

— В смысле?

— Ты, наверное, действительно им увлекся, если игнорируешь мнение Гермионы.  
Гарри склонил голову.

— Это неважно. Вообще я не знаю, зачем пришел к тебе с этим...

Сириус, ухмыльнувшись, взъерошил его волосы.

— Тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет придавать тебе храбрости, малыш. Ты позовешь его на свидание?

— Ага, — кивнул Гарри, — собираюсь.

— Так держать, — нежно улыбнулся Сириус. — Я горжусь тобой.

— Спасибо... наверное, — смущенно ответил Гарри и встал. — Я пойду, пожалуй.

Гарри поднялся наверх, заперся в своей комнате и прислонился к окну. Он смотрел в небо, но не мог разглядеть звезд за свечением города.

На телефон пришло смс:

«Привет, Гарри. Это Том».

Внизу по дороге проехала машина. Ее задние фары отражались малиновым светом от окон домов напротив. Гарри провел большим пальцем по задней панели телефона, позволяя тишине момента осесть на его языке. Возможно, эта дорога разобьет ему сердцу, но он был готов рискнуть.

«Привет, Том».

Репетиции в пятницу всегда были более расслабленными, к большому огорчению Флитвика. Гарри еще не достал ноты — он старательно дудел для Падмы, изображая утку.

— Отлично, — сказала Падма, когда Гарри взял самую высокую ноту.

Седрик поморщился:

— Было бы здорово, если бы ты вкладывал столько же сил в наши пьесы, Гарри.

— Впечатляет? — самодовольно спросил Гарри, но все же вставил мундштук в валторну и начал настраивать инструмент.

— Немного, — засмеялся в ответ Седрик.

— Эй, — окликнул их новый голос, который с каждым разом становился все роднее.

— Том! Здравствуй, — Гарри поднял глаза, пытаясь не улыбаться.

Том стоял возле пустого пюпитра Гарри, засунув руки в карманы нового красного пиджака.

— Не знал, что валторна может издать такой звук.

— Только в руках самых опытных музыкантов, — ответил Гарри горделиво.

— Привет, Том, — весело сказала Падма. — Что привело тебя в конец класса?

— Падма, — мягко поприветствовал ее Том. Гарри подумал, знакомы ли они друг с другом. — Я пытаюсь добавить тепла в наши отношения.

В другом конце комнаты Рон с энтузиазмом поднял большой палец вверх. Невилл, стоявший рядом с ним, многозначительно приподнял брови. Гарри был очень рад, что они оба не слышали этого разговора.

— Отношения? — сказала Падма. — То есть, вы двое...?

В панике Гарри встретился глазами с Томом.

Том ухмыльнулся:

— Посмотрим.

Флитвик начал нетерпеливо постукивать по трибуне. 

— Пожалуйста, давайте уже закончим с этим вальсом!

— О боже, — сказал Том, его глаза блестели от смеха. — Пока, Гарри. Приятно было увидеть тебя, Падма.

Гарри нахмурился, наблюдая за удаляющейся спиной Тома, когда он скользнул обратно на свое место и начал старательно водить по струнам, настраивая инструмент. Бабочки — или они были воронами? — со вчерашнего дня вернулись в полную силу. Его переполняло трепещущее, воздушное предвкушение.

— Вот ублюдок.

— Боже мой, — сказала Падма. — Гарри.

Гарри опустился на сиденье, закрыв голову руками. 

— Я ненавижу его.

— Но он определенно не ненавидит тебя. Всмысле, это его «посмотрим». Круто.

— Пожалуйста, замолчи, — сказал Гарри. — Я пытаюсь стать лучшим в мире валторнистом, чего не смогу сделать, если мой постоянный партнер отвлекает меня.

Падма усмехнулась. 

— Ты это слышал, Седрик? Если мы хотим, чтобы Гарри стал более ответственным, то все, что нам нужно — это дразнить его насчет личной жизни.

Седрик нахмурился, напряженно теребя мундштук. 

— Не расслышал, Падма, извини. Может ли это подождать до окончания урока?

— Ты безнадежен, — вздохнула Падма.

Гарри изо всех сил старался не отвлекаться на то, как двигались локти Тома, когда он играл соло для новой пьесы. На завитки волос на его затылке, правую ногу, отбивающую ритм.. После нескольких суровых взглядов Седрика ему удалось снова переключиться на музыку. Тем не менее, жужжащее послевкусие этого слова — «посмотрим» — оставалось в глубине его сознания.

После урока он обнаружил, что Том ждет его в коридоре — невозмутимый, мрачный и красивый. Увидев Гарри, он выпрямился, лицо его озарилось радостным нетерпением.

— Привет, — сказал Гарри, хватаясь за ремни своего рюкзака. — Что у вас дальше?

— Английский, — ответил Том.

— Хочешь прогулять со мной шестой урок?

Том моргнул, приоткрыв губы. 

— Да, хочу.

Гарри просиял.

Они отделились от толпы студентов, спешащих на занятия, и выскользнули через черный ход. Когда они вышли под мягкие полуденные солнечные лучи, Гарри с наслаждением потянулся. 

— Нет ничего лучше, чем прогулять урок в пятницу, — сказал он.

— Наверное, — неуверенно ответил Том. — Итак... теперь, когда мы успешно сбежали с занятий, что мы будем делать?

— Все, что захотим! — сказал Гарри, шагая к парковке. — Не знаю, что ты обычно делаешь, когда прогуливаешь?

Том промолчал. В новом свитере он сутулился и выглядел неуверенно.

— О, черт, не говори мне, что ты впервые прогулял урок.

— Я пару раз прогуливал занятия, чтобы сделать домашнее задание, — смущенно сказал Том. — Хорошо, только один раз.

Гарри застонал. 

— Ты такой невыносимый ботаник. Не могу поверить, что л...

— Да-да? — выжидающе спросил Том. Его глаза сияли.

— Ой, заткнись, — покраснев, сказал Гарри. — Как насчет такого плана: я отвезу тебя в центр города. Мы можем пойти в пекарню Луны, это мое любимое место.

— Знаешь, я начинаю понимать, чем так хороши прогулы.

Гарри хмыкнул, отпирая грузовик. 

— Они хороши тем, что нарушать правила куда веселее, чем сидеть в классе, как примерный мальчик.

— Правила важны, — возразил Том, забираясь на пассажирское сиденье.   
— Если они не глупые.

— Глупые? — Гарри завел двигатель. На этот раз Том не подскочил от звука мотора.

— Ну, знаешь — «Не устанавливайте Minecraft на школьные компьютеры», «Не списывайте на контрольных Амбридж».

— Не приносите ножи в класс?

— Именно! Видишь, ты понял.

Гарри усмехнулся, выезжая на главную дорогу. 

— Значит, это ты обошел брандмауэр, чтобы достать нам всем Майнкрафт? Мне всегда было интересно, кого я должен за это благодарить. Ты герой, Том.

— Живу, чтобы служить обществу, — самодовольно сказал Том, опуская окно.

Гарри украдкой взглянул на него, такого яркого в солнечном свете. Его кудри развевались на ветру, он вытянул в сторону руку, словно хотел поймать ветерок. Пьянящее восхищение закипало в животе Гарри, и ему отчаянно хотелось прикоснуться к Тому.

Считалось ли это вождением в нетрезвом виде? Он снова перевел взгляд на дорогу, изо всех сил пытаясь сосредоточиться. 

— Как проходит разложение? Я имею в виду твою ворону. В прошлую пятницу, кажется, она уже выглядела довольно разложившейся.

— О, — сказал Том. — Ты не видел? Ее больше нет. Думаю, ее смыло дождем в понедельник, и какой-то дворник ее выкинул.

— Это ужасно. Мне жаль.

— Думаю, — медленно произнес Том, — что я бы расстроился, если бы ее смыло неделю назад. Но не сейчас.

— В любом случае, это было прекрасно, — ответил Гарри, думая о том, что Падма сказала ему раньше на этой неделе. Нельзя начинать обреченные на разрыв отношения в старшем классе, когда их с Томом пути неизбежно разойдутся.

Том мрачно рассмеялся.

— Кроме того, она будет жить в моих картинах, — сказал Гарри. — Я увековечил ее на бумаге.

— Ты нацарапал пару закорючек на листе, который я вырвал из своей тетради по химии, — возразил Том. — Вряд ли это достойный способ увековечиться в мире. Теперь она не только мертвая и пропавшая, но еще и ее память осквернена?

— Невилл говорил мне, что я довольно хороший художник.

— Невилл Лонгботтом? Маленький слабовольный мальчик. Готов поспорить, он бы сделал комплимент камню, если бы думал, что ему это понравится.

Гарри рассмеялся. Том, конечно, был прав — Невилл был слишком добр, а Гарри никогда не был выдающимся художником. 

— Мы приехали. Поможешь мне найти место для парковки? 

Они припарковались возле цветочного магазина. Витрина была украшена пышными темно-красными розами — домашняя имитация зарослей шиповника позади школы.

Пока они шли, их руки соприкасались, и Гарри чувствовал себя таким легким и свободным, что мог бы взлететь. Ощутив себя необычайно храбрым, он протянул ладонь, чтобы взять Тома за руку. Том принял его ладонь, сжал ее.

— Это то место? — спросил Том, останавливаясь перед пекарней.

Пекарня располагалась между почтовым отделением и тайским рестораном, была выкрашена в ярко-желтый цвет и не особо интересна на вид. Тома, конечно, она не впечатлила. Тем не менее, Гарри затащил его внутрь. Он выдохнул, наслаждаясь теплом и запахом дрожжей, пропитавшим пекарню.

Том разглядывал аккуратные ряды выставленных пирожных и выглядел куда более воодушевленным.

— Я заплачу, — тихо сказал Гарри, слегка улыбнувшись продавцу. — Бери все, что ты любишь.

Они ушли из пекарни, унося с собой пирог с ежевикой и шоколадный маффин, упакованные в восковые коричневые пакеты. Том крепко держал пакет с выпечкой, возбужденно жестикулируя — он говорил о Бахе, его глаза сияли, его не смущало отсутствующее выражение Гарри.

— Как насчет пикника в Риджентс-парке? — спросил Гарри, когда они забирались обратно в грузовик.

— Божественно, — сказал Том, открывая сумку, чтобы вдохнуть запах маффина. Он был более расслаблен, чем Гарри когда-либо видел его, со всеми его длинными ресницами, раскинутыми конечностями и ленивой улыбкой.

Гарри проделал долгий путь к парку, проехав по засаженным деревьями бульварам, мимо пафосного фасада мэрии, через разводной мост.

Небольшой холод послеобеденного воздуха отпугнул большинство посетителей парка, оставив парковку почти пустой бетонной полосой. По дороге летели огненные листья, гоняясь друг за другом в замысловатом танце. Гарри слышал приглушенные крики детей на далекой игровой площадке.

Том смотрел на него с нежностью.

Гарри озадаченно рассматривал его в ответ. Теперь он встретил трех Томов: острого, как шип, незнакомца в зарослях шиповника; идеального солиста и мальчика, покрасневшего от признания, что он никогда не прогуливал занятия. Все его версии были настоящими, по-своему, — и все они были людьми, в которых Гарри мог бы влюбиться.

Они вывалились из грузовика и сели вместе на скамейку. Гарри откусил сладкую корочку своего пирога, и когда Том запрокинул голову в резком внезапном смехе, подумал, что лицо Тома напоминает ему о безупречном силуэте вороны.

— Ты мне так и не сказал, — задумчиво сказал Гарри, — почему ты сейчас не так расстроен, как мог бы, из-за пропажи вороны? Ты сказал, что неделю назад это огорчило бы тебя.

— Да, — Том посмотрел на него с улыбкой, его волосы были растрепаны в элегантном беспорядке. — Я собирался сказать, что теперь у меня есть кое-что поинтереснее.

— Звучит жутковато, — сказал Гарри.

Том поджал губы, его глаза потемнели.

— В хорошем смысле этого слова, — мягко сказал Гарри. Он наклонился вперед, позволив себе наконец коснуться лица Тома...

А потом они целовались на глазах у всего мира, делясь вкусом шоколада и ежевики.


End file.
